Descubriendo tus sentimientos
by Wolfing23
Summary: -¿Hierba de la declaración de amor?-… dijo confundida... -Así es señorita si alguna persona come esto, de manera instantánea declarará sus sentimientos, si es que lo tiene, hacía esa persona de quién esté enamorada-… explicó aquella mujer... Pequeña historia escrita en la forma de one shot, ¡gracias por leer! n.n


**La siguiente historia está basada sobre la gran obra de Rumiko Takahashi creadora de Ranma ½, todos los personajes le pertenecen a ella. La historia es con el fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-...-… Los personajes hablan.**

 **"..."… Los personajes piensan.**

* * *

 **Descubriendo tus sentimientos**

El fin de semana al fin había llegado, para ambos prometidos los últimos días de escuela realmente habían estado intensos, los exámenes semestrales los tuvieron absorbidos demasiado tiempo, sobre todo a Akane quien aparte de estudiar para sí misma tuvo que ayudar a su despistado prometido quién apenas solo entendía un poco de los temas que habían visto durante clase. Para fortuna de ambos al fin ese periodo de evaluaciones había terminado y ambos prometidos se encontraban disfrutando de una refrescante limonada en la sala de la casa.

-¿Cómo crees que nos vaya ir en los exámenes, Ranma?-… preguntó Akane que se encontraba de frente con su prometido.

-Yo espero que bien, algunas preguntas se me dificultaron pero creo que las respondí bien-… contestó el hijo de Nodoka.

-Yo sentí todos los exámenes fáciles, bueno, solo el de química se me dificultó un poco-… agregó la peli azul.

-Ni lo digas, había fórmulas que me costó mucho recordar-… dijo un poco estresado el chico de la trenza.

-Bueno al menos ya se acabó y podemos descansar-… comentó tranquilamente la hija menor de Soun dando un sorbo a su bebida

-Qué bueno que te veo Akane, olvidé un par de ingredientes para la comida de hoy, ¿podrías ir por ellos?-… llegaba Kasumi pidiéndole el favor a su hermana.

-Claro que si-… dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Toma, ahí viene lo que necesito-… la mayor de las hermanas Tendo le daba una pequeña hoja.

-¿Me acompañas, Ranma?-… miró a su prometido.

-Está bien, vamos-… contestó el oji azul terminándose la limonada para acompañarle.

* * *

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente y platicando sobre varios temas que no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban a punto de llegar a un pequeño mercado donde comprarían lo que faltaba pero en ese momento una bici se estrelló contra el rostro de Ranma.

-¡Nihao Airen!-… saludaba la chinita.

-Shampoo-… dijo Akane su nombre viéndola con cierta molestia porque ya sabía lo que venía.

-Porque venir con chica poco femenina, menor acompañarme a mí-… le dijo coquetamente al oji azul tomándolo de la mano y empezándolo a jalar.

-¡Oye espera… Shampoo!-… dijo exaltado el oji azul al sentir la enorme fuerza que la chica tenía.

-¡¿A donde piensas llevarte a mi Ran-chan?!-… exclamó Ukyo quién inesperadamente había aparecido.

-Qué no ver que iremos a cita romántica, no molestes-…. Comentó para jalar todavía más fuerte al oji azul.

-¡No dejaré que te lo lleves, él se irá conmigo no contigo-… habló Ukyo tomando de la otra mano empezándolo a jalar.

-¡Oigan me van a partir en dos!-… dijo con los ojos cerrados el hijo de Nodoka sintiendo como ambas lo estaban jalando, en ese momento sintió un abrazo.

-Ranma, amor mío ¿qué te hacen este par de brujas?-… exclamó Kodachi quién hacía acto de presencia para después producir su tan maniática risa.

-Vaya, parece que te tienen muy ocupado, yo me adelanto, ahí me alcanzas cuando te desocupes-… le dijo Akane con los celos al borde. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas por parte de aquellas locas, no sabía porque siempre sentía un enojo enorme que le calaba hasta las entrañas.

-¡No Akane, espérame, no me dejes… auxilio!-… pidió desesperadamente el hijo de Nodoka al ver alejarse a su prometida mientras que las tres muchachas empezaban a iniciar una de sus tantas peleas por ver quien se quedaba con Ranma.

"Ranma baka, si tan solo se decidiera por una de las cuatro esto no esto no pasaría a cada rato"… caminaba la peli azul de manera molesta… "Aunque, si él no me elige a mi…-… pensó poniéndose su puño derecho en el pecho y sintiendo una ligera punzada en su corazón.

-Debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas-… dijo para sí misma moviendo la cabeza rápidamente… -Aunque, me gustaría saber sus sentimientos-… pronunció con voz baja mirando al suelo… -Mejor me voy a comprar las cosas en lugar de estar mortificándome-… empezaba a correr para llegar al mercado.

* * *

La hija menor de Soun había comprado lo que su hermana le pidió además de comprar algunos víveres de más para tenerlos en casa.

-Qué bueno que había descuentos en algunas cosas, me alcanzó para comprar de más-… comentó contenta deteniendo por un rato su paso para acomodar bien las cosas que traía en un par de bolsas.

-Le aseguro que esa hierbita es muy efectiva señorita-… la voz de una vendedora de hierbas que se encontraba en el lugar llamó su atención.

-¿Entonces dice que si la come podrá declararse?-… preguntó una muchacha a aquella mujer que estaba vendiendo quien le asentía con la cabeza… -Bueno entonces me la llevo-… le pagó retirándose del lugar.

-Disculpe, sin querer oí algo sobre esa hierba, ¿podría decirme para qué sirve?-… cuestionó acercándose de manera muy curiosa la pequeña Tendo.

-Por supuesto señorita, mire…-… le enseñaba aquella hierbita muy parecida al romero solo que tenía un color amarillo… -Esta es la hierba de la declaración de amor-…

-¿Hierba de la declaración de amor?-… dijo confundida.

-Así es señorita si alguna persona come esto, de manera instantánea declarará sus sentimientos, si es que lo tiene, hacía esa persona de quién esté enamorada-… explicó aquella mujer.

-Entonces si se la doy de comer a alguien, ¿va a declarársele a la persona que le guste?-… preguntó con duda la peli azul.

-Se lo aseguro, y no es necesario que se coma la hierba como está, puede combinarla con la comida para que tenga un mejor sabor-… sugería la vendedora.

"Si Ranma come esto, podrá declararse con quien le guste… esto podría sacarme al fin de la duda"… pensaba Akane viendo detenidamente aquella hierba que tenía forma de una pequeña rama… "Además esto no es como las hierbas que usa Shampoo para embrujar y tener a Ranma para ella, con esto se sinceraría con quien realmente le gusta a él"… -¿Cuánto cuesta?-… preguntó.

-500 yenes señorita-… contestó la mujer.

-¿Tanto por esta ramita?-… dijo sorprendida.

-Vale la pena su precio-… le aseguró la señora.

-Mmmhhh, solo tengo 300-… comentó la peli azul contando el dinero que le quedaba… -Tendrá que ser después, hasta luego-… se despedía.

-¡Oiga espere!-… pidió la mujer… -Sabe que, se la dejaré en 300 solo para que se la pueda llevar-…

-¿Enserio?... ¡muchas gracias!-… dijo contenta Akane pagando y llevándose la hierba mágica… "Ahora solo tengo que preparar algo y hacer que lo coma Ranma, al fin podré saber a quién realmente quiere"… pensó con alegría pero al mismo tiempo con un sentimiento de preocupación, pero sabía que tal vez ese era el único método que había para saber lo que realmente sentía su prometido, así que sin más tomó el camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

-Vaya, al fin pude escaparme de esas locas-… decía un Ranma con las ropas rasgadas y apoyándose sobre un bastón, fue toda una odisea lograr escapar de aquellas chicas que se peleaban por él ya que cuando una de ellas veía que este se estaba escapando inmediatamente lo alcanzaba y por consiguiente las otras hacían lo mismo, hasta que en una oportunidad logró escabullirse sin que lo notaran…"Espero no se haya enojado Akane"… pensó entrando a la casa.

De pronto no pudo evitar taparse la nariz, un olor muy fuerte e indescriptible estaba emanando desde la cocina, de inmediato como si sus sentidos estuvieran alerta pensó en algo que siempre le temía; la comida de su prometida.

-Hola Kasumi, oye ¿qué ese ese olor?, no me digas que…-… preguntó a la hermana mayor de Akane quien se encontraba bebiendo un poco de té.

-Bienvenido a casa Ranma, parece que mi hermana está preparando alguna sopa-… le contestó la tierna mujer al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces vamos a comer lo que hoy prepare Akane?-… cuestionó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vamos me suena a muchos Ranma… solo tu comerás el suculento platillo de mi hermana-… llegaba Nabiki sentándose al lado de Kasumi viendo de forma divertida al hijo de Nodoka.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué solo yo?-… dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, recuerda que es tu prometida, es tu deber comer lo que ella te cocine, además Kasumi ya preparó comida para nosotros y le dejó la cocina sola a mi hermanita-… le comentó la mediana de las Tendo.

-Kasumi-… el oji azul veía a la hermana de Akane como pidiendo que le ayudara en algo.

-Nabiki tiene razón Ranma, pero estoy segura que no le quedará tan mal su sopa a mi hermana-… respondió la castaña… -Ahora si me disculpan me iré a lavar un poco de ropa-… se levantaba y salía de la habitación con una gota de sudor al estilo anime evadiendo la ayuda que le pedía el chico de la trenza.

-Ni modos tendrás que hacer un sacrificio Ranma-… avisó de manera un poco burlona Nabiki.

-Rayos-… dijo en voz baja para irse a su cuarto por un rato.

* * *

La hora de la comida había llegado y toda la familia estaba alrededor de la mesa, aunque claro todos estaban apartados de la pequeña hoya que contenía el guiso de Akane ya que emanaba un fuerte olor que no era tan agradable al olfato.

-Ranma hoy quise cocinar algo para ti, espero te guste-… Akane le servía aquella sopa que tenía un color amarillento y con algunas verduras flotando.

-Este, gracias-… respondía con cierto modo al tener enfrente tan poco suculento platillo.

"Listo, ahora solo tiene que comer para saber qué es lo que realmente siente"… pensó la peli azul viendo atentamente a su prometido.

-Oigan acabo de recordar que tengo algunas cosas que hacer, creo que vendré a comer más tarde-… dijo Ranma riendo muy nerviosamente y levantándose de la mesa pero Akane lo jaló del brazo y logró sentarlo de nuevo.

-No te irás sin que comas-… sentenciaba Akane frunciendo el ceño.

-Ranma, mi hija te preparó esa comida con sus delicadas manos, se amable y come-… le pidió Soun.

-Así es hijo, tu prometida hizo el esfuerzo para cocinarte, así que no seas un mal agradecido y come lo que te preparó-… dijo Genma atascándose la boca con la deliciosa comida que había preparado Kasumi.

-Qué fácil es decirlo viejo-… respondió con molestia a su padre para después quedarse viendo el plato, así que tomó una cuchara y con la mano temblorosa lentamente la acercaba hacia su boca pero casi al momento de dar el primer sorbo el olor que tenía enfrente de su rostro le impidió seguir.

-Lo siento, no puedo comer esto-… se levantaba rápidamente y empezó a correr.

-¡No huyas cobarde!-… Akane tapaba la sopa para llevársela y empezar a perseguirlo.

* * *

Una intensa persecución empezaba por Nerima, Ranma corría para no ser alcanzado por su prometida quién traía en sus manos aquella cosa que desconocía, Akane por su lado corría de manera rápida pero con cuidado para no derramar la sopa.

-¡Ni siquiera la has probado para estar huyendo!-… exclamaba Akane quien se encontraba unos metros atrás de él.

-¡No hay que probarla para saber que sabrá horrible!-… contestaba el oji azul acelerando un poco más su paso.

-¡No seas desconsiderado y detente a comer!-… pedía Akane ya sintiéndose muy molesta.

-¡No lo haré, no quiero!-… respondía el hijo de Nodoka

Desde las alturas solo se veía un rastro de polvo que la pareja de prometidos dejaba a su paso, aunque Akane le llevaba el ritmo a la velocidad de Ranma, éste no dejaba de correr y era casi imposible alcanzarle. Habían pasado alrededor de un par de horas y al parecer ya habían recorrido toda la ciudad al menos unas quince veces, en ese momento la peli azul empezó a bajar su paso dándose por vencida.

-Baka-… dijo deteniéndose totalmente y viendo como su prometido se alejaba más y más de ella... "Yo solo quería descubrir tus sentimientos, sean o no sean hacia mi"… pensaba bajando tristemente la mirada y empezando a tomar el camino a casa.

"Creo que tendré esa duda atormentándome durante mucho tiempo todavía, Ranma baka"… pensaba de manera deprimida caminando con aquella sopa en sus manos. Al momento de llegar a casa subió a su cuarto no sin antes de dejar aquella hoya en la cocina, ya no le importaba que no se la haya comido, solo se sentía triste y frustrada.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la noche reinaba el cielo de Nerima, el oji azul después de mantenerse un buen rato alejado del platillo de Akane decidió que era hora de volver a casa… "Sin duda alguna Akane se habrá molestado, pero porque no entiende que lo que prepara no sabe ni siquiera a comida"… pensaba… "Aunque, creo que me porté muy grosero al no darle ni siquiera un sorbo a aquella sopa, le tendré que pedir disculpas explicándole por qué no quise comer eso"…

Llegaba a la casa observando que toda la parte de abajo estaba a oscuras, al parecer todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones así que sin más entró y se dirigió a la cocina, no había comido nada prácticamente desde el almuerzo así que traía un hambre enorme. Encendió la luz y vio sobre la mesa la deliciosa comida que había sobrado de Kasumi, pero inmediatamente se percató que al lado estaba aquella hoya, al parecer su prometida no había tirado aquella sopa.

-Aún sigue esto aquí-… dijo observando detenidamente la hoya… "Akane"… pensó su nombre sintiendo algo que solo ella le provocaba, amor… -Ya que más da-… dijo tomando el refractario y poniéndolo a calentar en la estufa.

* * *

Por su parte la peli azul se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, detenidamente y abrazando aquel oso de peluche que Ranma le había obsequiado en una navidad pensaba acerca del futuro con su prometido. Pero, ¿y si no habría dicho futuro con Ranma? pensaba deprimidamente, tal vez había cometido un error con el hijo de su tía Nodoka; ilusionarse con él. Inevitablemente cuando se dio cuenta ya sentía un sinfín de sentimientos por el oji azul, aunque reconocía que la sacaba de sus casillas en varias ocasiones no podía negar que por otra parte siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, cuidándola y protegiéndola de todo ser que le quisiera hacer daño y esos detalles que tenía con ella sin duda alguna se ganaron su corazón.

-Ranma-… pronunciaba su nombre lentamente con un ligero suspiro de tristeza... "¿Y si te decides por Ukyo o Shampoo algún día?... se cuestionaba sintiendo un escalofrió con el solo hecho de pensar que su prometido decidiera quedarse con alguna de las otras. A Kodachi ni siquiera la tomaba tan enserio porque sabía que no estaba tan loco para quedarse con la hermana de Kuno.

-Mejor iré por un vaso con agua-… se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina y despejar un poco su mente de esos pensamientos.

La hija menor de Soun bajaba tenuemente los escalones y de inmediato notó que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, lentamente se acercó y se asomó para ver quien estaba ahí. De inmediato vio a su prometido sentado en una silla y observó que sobre la estufa se estaba calentando aquella sopa que había preparado por la tarde así es de que no quiso entrar para preguntarle que sucedía. Sin que se percatara de su presencia solo se limitó a observar lo que el chico de la trenza hacía.

Ranma por su parte estaba esperando a que estuviera caliente aquella sopa, si le iba a saber mal por lo menos esperaba que si estaba calientita le daría un mejor sabor. Pasado algunos minutos vio como de la hoya emanaba vapor lo cual significaba que su cena estaba lista. Tomó un plato, vertió un poco de la sopa en el y sentándose se disponía a dar el primer sorbo…

-Sabe que todo lo que cocina me hace daño, pero no quiero verla enojada o peor, verla triste por ni siquiera probar lo que me preparó, no lo merece-… decía mientras observaba detenidamente aquel líquido amarillo… -La quiero más que a nadie en esta vida y ella se ha convertido en mi mundo, así que si es necesario enfermarme solo por ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene, vale la pena-… sonrió pensando en lo linda que se veía su prometida cuando le sonreía, así que dando un respirando hondo bebió directamente del plato toda la sopa que tenía.

-Vaya sí que tiene un sabor fuerte-… dijo sintiéndose totalmente mareado y cayendo al piso totalmente desmayado.

-¡Ranma!-… gritó Akane acercándose rápidamente al ver caer a su prometido… -¡Ranma, Ranma, reacciona!-… se colocaba la cabeza de su prometido encima de sus piernas dándole ligeras palmadas en la cara.

-Akane-… habría lentamente los ojos viendo el rostro de la peli azul de manera borrosa.

-Lo siento, no debí preparar esa sopa-… la joven con un par lágrimas en los ojos le pedía disculpas.

-Discúlpame tu a mí por haber sido grosero en la mañana-… le limpiaba aquellas lágrimas con el pulgar de su mano derecha recuperando su visión.

-Debo llevarte con el Dr. Tofu para que te revise-… le dijo todavía muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, creo que solo fue el sabor fuerte de la sopa-… le comentó levantándose lentamente para que viera que no pasaba nada.

-¿Enserio?-… le preguntó.

-Si enserio, no te preocupes, aunque ya ahora si no quiero comer más de esa sopa-… le dijo con una ligera mueca de desagrado.

Akane al ver que su prometido estaba bien de inmediato recordó que aquella vendedora le había dicho que la persona que comiera de aquella hierba se le declararía a la persona de la que estuviera enamorada más sin embargo el oji azul se veía totalmente normal y sin intención alguna de decirle algo.

"Vaya al parecer fue una estafa la dichosa hierba, como pude creer que eso pasaría"… la peli azul se regañaba mentalmente… "Aunque, de cualquier manera, pude descubrir los sentimientos de Ranma"… pensó al mismo tiempo que se le formaba la más linda de las sonrisas.

-Valió la pena comer la sopa-… dijo en voz muy baja observando aquella hermosa sonrisa que tenía su prometida.

-¿Dijiste algo?-… le preguntó Akane saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah no, nada-… rio tímidamente el hijo de Nodoka… -Lo que quiero ahora es comer algo que me quite ese sabor de la boca-…

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos por un helado a la tienda?-… le sugirió su prometida.

-¿Helado por la noche?-… le contestó un poco desconcertado.

-Si, además hace calor y no es muy tarde todavía, anda vamos yo te invito-… lo tomaba de la mano saliendo de su casa junto a él… "Me siento muy feliz de haber oído lo que dijo hace un momento, ahora sé que mis sentimientos hacía él son correspondidos, ya que también lo quiero como a nadie en la vida y quiero estar siempre a su lado"… pensaba con un ligero sonrojo caminando de la mano con él.

"Su hermosa sonrisa y un helado, Akane no cabe duda que tú siempre me haces sentir feliz, sólo espero tener pronto el valor suficiente para decirte lo que siento"… pensó con una enorme sonrisa caminando junto a ella sin saber que su prometida al fin había descubierto sus sentimientos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!, espero de todo corazón que se encuentren muy bien :D… Aquí les traigo un one-shot que espero haya sido de su agrado y que los haya hecho pasar un pequeño rato agradable con nuestra pareja favorita. Si merece un review suyo saben que con mucho gusto y alegría lo recibo siempre y cuando sea con respeto n.n… Agradezco por adelantado sus lecturas también, de verdad que escribir y compartirles estas sencillas historias me alegra mucho porque Ranma ½ sin duda alguna es una de las más grandes obras que siempre quedará para la historia, (¡gracias Rumiko! xD)**

 **Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, espero pronto subir algo más, cuídense mucho, un abrazo para todos, saludos n.n**


End file.
